


In the Heat of the Moment

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every spring since his 13th birthday, Naruto goes into heat. He endures it by himself, but one season Kyuubi reaches his limit. Enter one tied up Uchiha traitor and things get a little messy. Big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is purely fan made.

Warnings for chapter: Mention of gay sex. Conniving Kyuubi. KyuuNaru alliance/friendship. Some bad language. Some slight Konoha/Sakura bashing.

Timeline: Takes place a month and a half before Itachi vs. Sasuke battle. Itachi also doesn't have an illness.

Summary: Every spring since his 13th birthday, Naruto goes into heat. He endures it by himself, but one season Kyuubi reaches his limit. Enter one tied up Uchiha traitor and things get a little messy. Big time.

In the Heat of the Moment

ItaNaru

Prologue

XxxxxxX

Kyuubi no Kitsune may be a bloodthirsty, narcissistic fox the size of a ten story building, but he was in no way heartless. Yeah, he knew his container's problems pretty much stemmed from his overzealous cockiness and he had begrudgingly decided, on his own, to make up for that. So, he gave Naruto his chakra, healed all his wounds and allowed the blond to soak his fur with tears. But as always, Kyuubi just couldn't quite do it right.

Though, this time around he wasn't completely at fault.

Naruto's current issue was a combination of his stubbornness, the fox's nature, his inability to properly trust others and the fox's unbelievably bad luck when it came to hosts.

It was spring and every year since his thirteenth birthday, sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki went into heat. Apparently Kyuubi, despite all his boasting of power and dominance, was a freaking submissive. Ironic, I know.

Jiraiya had laughed so hard when he found out, the pervert not only fell into the women's hot spring, but he also laughed throughout the entire subsequent beating.

Naruto was obviously not amused.

Kyuubi groaned as yet another wave of intense heat crashed upon him. This was ridiculous. All his little container had to do was go up to some relatively good-looking dominant, turn on the Uke-Charm©, and proceed to be fucked into oblivion for a good three days. Demonic heat only receded with sex and demons only ever got pregnant by their true mates. There were literally no consequences. Kyuubi could easily direct the blond container through the steps to wipe the memory of the person if he so chose.

But Kyuubi was also understanding (to a degree). His container had trust issues. Mito and Kushina had had them too. It wasn't anything new, but they also had already found their destined mate by the time their first heat rolled around.

And that was where the stalemate started.

Naruto didn't truly trust anyone (even his friends) in the village as far as he could throw them and would more than likely never act upon his urges. Kyuubi, however, was desperate for release, and the ever-rising temperature of his cage was not helping in any way.

To Kyuubi the solution was simple enough. Find someone who Naruto trusted on an instinctual level. If that man happened to be the blond's destined mate, then that would be a definite plus. Again, it was simple enough. His container's mate was obviously not in Konoha or they would have smelt him by now. To achieve this solution, they would have to leave the walls of Konoha.

Naruto, however, refused to leave his small apartment unless he was on a mission, which never happened because the Hokage knew about his heat and refused to let the blond out of the village during this time, thus adding more restrictions on the blond.

Kyuubi could get them out easily enough. He was the strongest of all the bijou after all. He just need his container to cooperate for about two days while he sniffed out someone worthy for the boy. Piece of cake.

Naruto wasn't King of the Stubborns for nothing as Kyuubi found out every year.

But, this year was important as the kid was sixteen. If a demon (or in Naruto's case a Jinchuuriki) did not at least relinquish the heat by the end of his or her sixteenth spring, then they would become cursed. In the demon world, cursed meant infertile and infertile meant weak.

Kyuubi was anything but weak, and he would not allow Naruto to become weak.

He told Naruto this and the blond reluctantly, and I mean reluctantly, caved. It was a battle fought for over three years, but Kyuubi wasn't the strongest of the tailed beasts for nothing.

Kyuubi, having already possessed Naruto, was at the moment composing a short letter to anyone who actually managed to get into the apartment. The blond was a prankster and by proxy a trap master. Even ANBU couldn't get in most of the time.

To whoever it is that's reading this,

First, bravo. My apartment is moderately protected from potential pests and for someone of your more-than likely inferior mental capacity to get through them, I commend you. By the time you are reading this, I will more than likely be out of the village. Before you let your irrational nature get the better of you, I will return by the end of next week. I wouldn't expect a pathetic human such as yourself to understand, but I have certain needs that are to be taken care of. If you send anyone after me before I return, I will send them back dismembered and in a beautifully wrapped box. I will not be pleased if I have to buy the appropriate materials to do so.

Naruto Uzumaki

P.S. I'm not kidding

Kyuubi smirked at his handiwork. This would do just perfectly. He hoped that the big-breasted Hokage was competent enough to read the letter from start to finish, but you can never really tell with drunks.

Later that evening, when Sakura came to Naruto's apartment to complain about something or another, she would find that she couldn't even get inside. When the ANBU arrived they would find that paint-balls could penetrate armor and that the note found in the apartment could not have been written by that blond idiot.

XxxxX

The next day found Kyuubi, still in possession of Naruto's body, sniffing along the borders of Hi no Kuni. He was using Naruto's human instincts and true personality in compliance with his own demonic nature as the basis for his search. So far he had picked up one or two decent scents that might work, but his own instincts told him that there was someone out there that smelled ten-no a hundred times better than any of them. His gut twisted again. This person was getting closer, though he could not yet smell-

Then it hit him. There was the beginning of a very delicious scent trail right in front of him. He couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but if Naruto's desperate moans in the back of his head were anything to go by, then this was definitely the scent of his container's destined.

Quickly rushing along the trail, the demon fox relished in the smell as it got stronger. It was sinfully masculine with its heavy base of blood. There was also the hint of something spicy, like cinnamon and then something bitter, like dark chocolate. The haze around his vision, that he had managed to repress a little, increased to almost unbearable levels. To have such a scent! This man, for that was the only option, had to be very powerful. And for Naruto power was obviously a very big turn on.

Kyuubi slowed to a stop just before a clearing. Naruto whimpered inside, trying to urge the fox forward. His mate was so close! Kyuubi of course ignored the pleas in his head. He was much more concerned about the fact that there was only one person in that clearing and while the male was without a doubt very, very handsome, he was also Itachi Fucking Uchiha.

The fox groaned internally. He wasn't sure whose luck brought this on. His bad luck or Naruto's surprisingly good luck. 'I'm just going to go with Naruto's luck on this one,' he thought.

Kyuubi wasn't sure how exactly he was going to go about getting the Uchiha to cooperate. He definitely wanted the man willing, but Naruto was getting persistent and was trying to switch places with the fox demon and that would surely not end up well.

"Demon technique it is then," he whispered to no one.

Itachi wouldn't know what hit him.

XxxxxxX

Beta'd by Kuro Mitsu (Thank you!)

Here I am with the beginnings of a new ItaNaru story. I've been working diligently on the planning for this one and I told myself I would wait before starting it, but as you can see, I failed.

Next Chapter: Itachi wakes up tied to a bed, naked and Naruto's hornier than a celibate incubus. That means smut. The next chapter will have lots of smut.

Review for a cookie provided by The Dark Side.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is purely fan made.

Warnings for chapter: sex between two males. Light bondage. Minx!Naruto. Itachi's a little OOC.

Timeline: Takes place a month and a half before Itachi vs. Sasuke battle. Itachi also doesn't have an illness.

Summary: Every spring since his 13th birthday, Naruto goes into heat. He endures it by himself, but one season Kyuubi reaches his limit. Enter one tied up Uchiha traitor and things get a little messy. Big time.

In the Heat of the Moment

ItaNaru

Chapter One

XxxxxxX

Many people viewed Itachi Uchiha as a cold-hearted, dangerous murderer. They are, of course, absolutely correct. He was in almost every sense of the word evil, but there was more to him than a cloak soaked in blood not his own.

Itachi Uchiha was also a sweet addict and a bit of a pacifist. What? How can someone be a murderer and a tree-hugger at the time? Well, it's impossible. The eldest of the Uchiha brothers was what one would call bipolar. He had good days where he killed no one and only thought of pocky or dango. Then, he had bad days where he wanted nothing more than to shove a kunai through the throat of unsuspecting bystanders.

Today happened to be a good day.

It had started like any other good day. Itachi woke up before the sun rose and started breakfast in the camp he and Kisame shared. Kisame woke up about an hour later and complained about the lack of fish. The shark man then proceeded to leave the campsite to go fishing. Itachi vaguely wondered if that's what he was really doing, since he'd been doing that almost every day since they started this mission.

The next few hours were peaceful enough. The sun had risen just slightly above the tree line and his breakfast had turned out pretty tasty. Kisame had yet to return with fish, but Itachi didn't dwell on it. He spent his time inventorying and cleaning his weapons to sparkling perfection. By the time noon had rolled around, he was hungry again and munched on his stash of pocky.

It wasn't until just before one o'clock that things took an odd, but not a necessarily bad, turn.

He found himself with the odd sensation that he was being hunted. Like there was a predator waiting to pounce on him. It was strange because he could sense no one in the immediate area or towards the edge of his range. Moments passed and the hairs on the back of his neck stood erect. He was being watched!

He tried to locate the source, but whoever it was was really good at hiding their presence. The only person that he knew that could hide that well was one Naruto Uzumaki in Konoha. There was no way that little blond was anywhere near here, so he quickly crossed out that option.

He wasn't sure who this person was, but they were really well hidden. In fact, the only thing that tipped him off, besides his neck hair, was the tantalizing scent that filled his nose. It was sweet like cherry-flavored candy and salty like the ocean. He idly wondered who could have such a delectable smell.

He didn't get much time to dwell on the answer though before he was hit by an intense wave of pressure and heat. Soon after that he blacked out.

XxxxX

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out or who had knocked him out. He was however well aware of his chakra being inaccessible, his arms tied above his head, him laying on a bed, the blindfold that blocked his vision and of course his inherent naked state of arousal.

Most people by this point would be panicking. Itachi, however, refused to lower himself to such a level. Sure he was in an unknown location, with no access to his chakra, naked and horny, but having an anxiety attack would only worsen the situation, not better it.

Besides, this room was practically drenched in the scent from earlier and he was very eager to meet/fuck the source. Funny though, he never recalled himself having such perverted thoughts before.

He supposed it had something to do with the intense, pleasurable heat that flowed through his veins and the lack of any foreseeable relief from it.

Right after that thought passed through his head, he heard a door softly creak open and bare feet padded softly towards his place.

XxxxX

For Naruto this entire experience was surreal. He would have to ask old man Ichiraku if the man spiked his ramen recently.

It wasn't so much the heat that was weird, but more so the fact that Itachi fucking Uchiha was tied up, naked in the main bedroom of the family-sized cottage Kyuubi had managed to discover, and the sexy man was his mate.

He wasn't sure if this twist of fate was due to Kyuubi's bad luck or his own surprisingly good luck. He desperately wanted to believe it was his luck that brought this about, but he wasn't about to dwell on it either way because he was hot as hell and there was a sensually delicious meal laid out perfectly in front of him.

The only thing on his mind, at this moment, was getting the Uchiha's cock up his ass, consequences be damned.

It didn't help that Itachi smelled so damn good or that the older male was almost as aroused as he was. Naruto softly padded across the hardwood floor to the bed where Itachi lay just below a window, whose white curtains were drawn shut.

The Uchiha's skin was perfectly smooth and pale, a stark contrast to his own creamy tan. He hesitantly reached out to run his thumb across the cheek on the aristocratic face. He found himself pleased by the shudder his actions caused. He moved his thumb down to brush soft, pink lips. The deep sigh that escaped through had Naruto pressing his own lips to Itachi's.

The kiss started off simple enough, a simple connecting of two pairs of mouths that was very innocent. The connection, however, set free a fire that had been building up for a long time. Just as quickly as the kiss started, Itachi was deepening it and Naruto was reciprocating just as much, releasing a soft moan from the back of his throat as his mate's tongue entered and explored his mouth.

Itachi had always prided himself on being able to keep his composure during his various one night stands, but this person above him was making that increasingly difficult. He desperately wanted to touch that person and to see who it was, but at the moment the other male was in control.

Too quickly the need for air became too great and they broke apart, a thin string of saliva connecting them for a second before snapping. At the same instant, Naruto was kissing him again, this time forcing his tongue to dance with the older one's.

The blond's hands were roaming and groping all over the raven's body as he shifted to straddle the stomach of the man beneath him. Everything about his mate was so perfect. He wasn't sure if he would ever get enough.

The make-out session ended again and Naruto pulled back to gaze at Itachi. The blindfold was a bit irritating. It was meant to keep his identity a secret for now, but it just wasn't working out for him. He wanted to see those smoky, dark gray eyes that were surely clouded with lust. Growling low in his throat, he untangled the tied black silk and tossed the offensive fabric to the floor.

Itachi was surprised when he felt the blindfold lift from his face. He was even more shocked to see the hazy blue eyes, golden blond hair and whisker scars of Naruto Uzumaki above him. He opened his mouth to speak, but a tanned finger pressed against his lips stopped him.

"Shh. Sex now, talk later," the blond said, his voice a chorus of delicate bells muffled with lust.

Itachi sighed and nodded his consent. He, too, was very turned on right now and the heat from earlier was still there, showing no sign of leaving at the moment. He assumed, if the look those gem-like eyes were giving him was anything to go by, that Naruto was feeling the same way.

Naruto was kissing Itachi again, sparks of joy and pleasure shooting up and down his spine. He moved his kisses down the pale jawline towards the place where neck and shoulder met. The kisses he placed there were lingering, possessive and heavy. Itachi groaned at the sensation. The Jinchuuriki was sure to leave a mark if this continued.

The heat-induced haze was reaching unbearable levels and Naruto was reaching the point of snapping. He wanted Itachi completely. He wanted to feel him around and in him. For the blond, this was the only solution, the only way.

He trailed butterfly kisses down the Uchiha's body towards his main goal. He didn't linger in one place for long, and soon he was face to face with the head of Itachi's swollen cock.

His breath ghosted across the tip, sending short tremors throughout the dark-haired male's body. The blond leaned down and trailed a series of light nips and sucks down the erection before licking all the way to the top where his tongue picked up the pearly bead of pre-cum that had formed. He then took the tip into his mouth and sucked teasingly.

Itachi, meanwhile, was in heaven. The ministrations of his younger partner were driving him insane, and he desperately wished that he could reach out and touch the expanse of creamy tan skin that had been taunting him since he laid eyes on its unblemished features.

Naruto pulled back from his work to stick three fingers in his mouth. He liberally coated them in his saliva, making sure to look his mate in the eye with a raunchy expression. Itachi groaned loudly at his face. The blond's crystalline blue eyes were clouded heavily with lust and his cheeks were flushed an exquisite shade of dark pink.

Pulling the fingers from his mouth, Naruto reached behind them and teased his entrance, eliciting a soft keening noise from his mouth. Slowly, as to not hurt himself, he slid one finger inside. Not bothering to wait, he began to pump the finger in and out languidly so as not to come too soon. A short while later, he added a second and then a third, his pace picking up as his arousal reached unbearable levels.

The thought that his fingers would soon be replaced with the thick cock of his mate had him moaning and panting heavily. His heated breath ghosted across said cock like warmed silk and it took all of Itachi's control – what little he had at the moment – to not come from the sensation alone.

All too quickly the feeling was gone and the raven watched as the blond positioned his lithe body above his swollen head. The Jinchuuriki lined the cock with his perky hole and slowly slid down the length. There was an intense burn, but it was highly outweighed by the comforting sparks this new form of connection provided. Naruto and Itachi released deep moans as the blond took his time sitting on the cock.

Once fully seated, Naruto wiggled his bottom slightly before slowly raising himself and letting gravity bring himself back down.

"Aha!" he cried as the tip of Itachi's cock grazed his pleasure spot, but didn't hit it dead on. He continued to bounce up and down, trying to get that wonderful penis to strike his prostrate. "Un... c-can't... hmm... ha."

Itachi, meanwhile, was in pure bliss. Those velvety walls that trembled and clenched around his cock felt divine, and he could feel the built-up coil preparing to snap all too soon. The older Uchiha took notice of his smaller partner's struggle and tried to sort through his hazy thoughts to ease it.

"Roll your hips, Naruto-kun," he said, his smooth voice husky and heavily laced with lust.

Naruto took a moment to process what that voice had said, far too concerned with the shiver that sinful voice caused. On the next downward motion, though, he moved his hips in a circular motion and his vision was overtaken with stars. The pleasure was so intense.

"I-Itachi!"

It seemed like nothing else existed in the world. For Naruto, the only thing that mattered was the repeated feel of his mate's cock connecting with his sensitive prostate nerves. For Itachi, it was all about the feeling of the lean teenager's body wrapped so fucking tightly around his cock.

"Ah! Ah! Oh g-god, I'm so... ngh... close!"

"N-Naruto-kun."

The blond's moans and whimpers had increased in pitch and volume, morphing into a symphony that resonated with something primal deep inside the Uchiha.

"I'm cumming! Ngh... I'm cumming! Oh! It-ah-chi!"

Naruto's body tensed as his orgasm hit him. He could vaguely hear Itachi's deep groan as he released inside him, but blinding pleasure, that had finally released, knocked all of his senses into oblivion and he collapsed in a heap on the chest of the larger pale body beneath him.

Slowly, his senses returned and he found that the scorching daze he'd been in for the past week had lessened to a much more manageable level. Carefully, he reached up to tug at the bindings on his mate. He was sure the man would freak out – internally – and would more than likely leave him.

Good things never lasted long for him.

For now, though, he was content with the way things were.

He let himself be lulled into blissful sleep by the sound of Itachi's heart beating in complete synchronization with his own.

XxxxxxX

Beta'd by: Kuro Mitsu (Thank you! :3)

I'm still experimenting with my smut writing and hopefully this makes sense and provides all you readers with a substantial amount of blood flowing from your nose.

Next Chapter: Itachi and Naruto have a conversation. More smut and what the hell did Kyuubi forget?

Review. The dark side has just gained a new batch of chocolate chip cookies. You know you want one.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is purely fan made.

Warnings for chapter: sex between two males. Mention of male pregnancy. Mention of child abuse. Slight Konoha bashing. Kyuubi being a pervert.

Timeline: Takes place a month and a half before Itachi vs. Sasuke battle. Itachi also doesn't have an illness.

Summary: Every spring since his 13th birthday, Naruto goes into heat. He endures it by himself, but one season Kyuubi reaches his limit. Enter one tied up Uchiha traitor and things get a little messy. Big time.

In the Heat of the Moment

ItaNaru

Chapter Two

XxxxxxX

Naruto awoke feeling lighter and more carefree than he had in months. The pillow he was sleeping on smelled absolutely divine. He absently wondered if he'd washed his sheets with different brand of detergent, but quickly shot that idea because his laundry day wasn't until later in the week. The pillow was also warm and there was a soft thumping noise coming from within that provided a lovely comfort that almost lulled him back into sleep.

In fact, if he wasn't so sure that no one would ever willingly share his bed, he would say that his pillow was another person.

What a strange idea...

Wait a second...

…

…

Naruto shot straight up in bed, but immediately regretted the action when sharp pain shot up is lower back. Feeling his 'pillow' shift next to him, the blond Jinchuuriki was suddenly hit with an onslaught of rather raunchy images from several hours prior. Bracing himself for confirmation, he sent a sideways glance at his 'pillow' which, turns out, indeed wasn't an actual device used to provide head support for sleeping individuals.

Instead, it was Itachi fucking Uchiha. He had fucked Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's potentially insane older brother, and then fell asleep in the same bed as one of Konoha's most wanted criminals.

"Why can't anything in my life be normal?" Naruto complained out loud. Seriously, how was he going to explain this one?

"You'll find, Naruto-kun, that normal is incredibly overrated." Naruto, not having expected a reply, startled with a very unmanly squeaking noise that put mice to shame. Itachi merely quirked an eyebrow before taking in his and the blond's lack of clothing. His dark gray eyes widened a fraction before returning to their usual indifference.

"Perhaps, we should get dressed and talk about this...situation," the Uchiha suggested. Naruto nodded right before his stomach rumbled loudly causing the younger blond to blush brightly. "and also get something to eat."

"Um...r-right," despite agreeing, Naruto didn't move an inch. Itachi looked at him expectantly and he just stared back for a moment before realizing what Itachi wanted. "I'll go get your clothes then."

The blond slowly got out of bed, taking the bed sheet with him. Scarred cheeks were bright red from embarrassment and the raven haired male looked on in amusement as the younger male rushed quickly out of the room.

"Hn."

XxxxX

After handing Itachi his clothes (while trying not to think of what was beneath the white sheets) Naruto rummaged through the bag Kyuubi had packed for the scroll containing ingredients to cook with.

Little known fact in Konoha, Naruto was a pretty decent chef. He wasn't at a professional level or anything, but he was good enough to not burn, break or over/under cook anything. Not many people knew because not many people bothered to ask and he only ever cooked for Iruka, Jiraiya and the Sandaime when he was still alive. 'I suppose I can add Itachi to that list.'

Pulling the plain white scroll from the bag, the Kyuubi vessel unsealed it and took inventory of all the items stored within. This was one of his favorite types of storing seals. It was simple enough to draw and it allowed for items stored to be refrigerated and kept fresh for long periods of time. How long depended and at what temperature depended on the seal itself. Naruto would be forever grateful for Jiraiya teaching him that seal. For Naruto, who couldn't buy decent ingredients within the village, it was a godsend. He did all his grocery shopping (with clones of course) first chance he got whenever he was on a mission outside the village. With the seal he didn't have to worry about food spoiling before he got home.

Naruto saw that Kyuubi may have gotten a little pack happy as he unrolled the scroll. Almost every available seal space was occupied by something or another. Considering there where over fifty spaces and each space could hold up to ten large watermelons, that was a lot.

Releasing a tired sigh at his tenant's quirkiness, Naruto unsealed some vegetables, noodles and meat to make some homemade ramen (technique and recipe courtesy of old man Ichiraku). He also unsealed some pots, utensils and dishes from a smaller, blue rimmed scroll that he had pulled out earlier. He steadily began preparing the vegetables while the noodles boiled.

The kitchen was fairly large with a stove (complete with overhead vent), refrigerator, sink, plenty of counter space and island in the middle. The kitchen, like the rest of the house, had a very cozy, cottage-like ambiance and showed signs of recent abandonment. All the furniture was covered in a thin layer of gray dust that Naruto's clones had an easy time wiping off just minutes ago.

Naruto wasn't sure how Kyuubi had managed to find this place. The house was located in the south eastern border of Hi no Kuni and was surrounded by thick forest on all sides. There was a small fresh water lake (complete with fish) in the backyard, which was strange considering the ocean was a few kilometers away and the little country of Wave was a nights travel (by ninja standards). There was plenty of room for a vegetable garden as well. The cottage itself was family sized with three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, master suite, kitchen, dinning room and large living room.

Overall, it was almost exactly what Naruto dreamed his future home would look like and he couldn't understand why anyone would ever abandon such a place, but he supposed the people who lived here before had a reason and there was no way he was going to complain.

So engrossed in his thoughts and cooking, he didn't notice when Itachi entered the kitchen wearing his gray shinobi pants and black t-shirt. The Uchiha took one short sniff of the aromas filling the kitchen and felt his own stomach give a light rumble in excitement.

"Smells good, Naruto-kun," he said with s slight hint of something that could possibly be considered as kindness. Said blond jumped only a little at the newcomer and turned to address him with a shy, nervous smile.

"T-thanks. It'll be ready in a moment," he replied earnestly before returning to his work. Surely enough, a minute and twenty-two seconds later had the two of them seated at the dinning room table Itachi taking his first bite of Naruto's cooking (which looked pretty good though not perfect) and Naruto awkwardly awaiting for Itachi's review.

"This is very tasty, Naruto-kun," the older male complemented. The blond beamed at him before digging into his own meal after a quick thanks. The dinning room was filled with soft slurps and only a hint of awkwardness as no conversation was made.

Naruto finished his ramen first and waited for the room's other occupant to finish what little was left in his bowl before taking the dishes back to the kitchen to wash. Itachi followed and leaned on the doorway connecting the two rooms, avidly watching the teenager as he cleaned the dishes.

"Naruto-kun, why did you kidnap me?" he asked bluntly, causing the blond to nearly drop a pot on the floor.

Flustered the blond explained, to the best of his abilities, his heat, Kyuubi's allowed takeover and their being mates. Itachi took it all in as it was explained and only interrupted with a question. If Naruto didn't know the answer, he asked his lazy tenant and relayed the answers to Itachi.

"Kyuubi says that there will be flashes of heat for the next few days. He doesn't know for sure how long they will last each time, but he says they will get shorter and less potent each time," the teenager explained. Itachi seemed to think about everything he'd heard before releasing a sigh after a few minutes.

"This is quite the problematic situation," he said. Naruto frowned.

"You don't have to stay, you know. I'll understand if you don't want be my mate. I won't force you," he whispered the last part, the distress painfully visible in his blue eyes. The second the last syllable exited his mouth Itachi was in front of him, hand griping his shoulders tightly but not enough to hurt.

"It's not that I don't want to be your mate, Naruto-kun. I, too, took part in last nights activities and I quite enjoyed it. I am more concerned about our opposing allegiances. I am a member of the organization that will stop at nothing to capture you. Should it come out that we are mates, it would surely not end well," Itachi gently gripped the younger males chin and tilted his head to meet his own eyes. "I do not want you to be forced to choose between me or your future. I also have every intention of dying by Sasuke's hand when he finally catches up to me."

Naruto's eyes widened at this. Sasuke had recently started actively looking for Itachi. It would only be a matter of time before he did find his brother. The youngest Uchiha was also very persistent and stubborn. He wouldn't stop until his dear big brother was dead.

If Naruto completed the mating with Itachi by exchanging their marks, then their lives would be connected. Itachi's death would slowly kill Naruto as well. Why didn't Itachi just tell Sasuke the truth. He voiced his question.

"How do you know that?" Itachi asked instead of answering.

"I don't know all the details. Most of it is just speculation from various rumors I've heard from around the village, but anyone who knows a little about the ninja arts should be able to tell that one teenager could not possibly kill every single member of a ninja clan, no matter how strong they think they are, without anyone else knowing. I don't know why you took the blame or why you refuse to tell Sasuke the truth and if you don't want to that's fine, but I don't think I could still call Sasuke my friend knowing he killed my mate who didn't deserve his death."

The kitchen was silent for a while as Naruto let his words hang in the air and as Itachi thought over them. Several heavy minutes passed before either of them moved and the first to give in was Naruto as he moved to hug the Uchiha, who tensed in response.

"I've always wanted a family, Itachi." Naruto's voice was strained as he spoke, like he was holding back tears. "And I finally have a chance to have that. I don't care that you're a missing ninja or a member of Akatsuki. All that matters to me is that you are my mate, marked or not. If you feel that Sasuke killing you is for the best, fine I won't force you to tell him or tell him myself, but allow me to be selfish for once and keep you here with me for the rest of my heat. Please. To me, one week of bliss is better than nothing." Naruto was crying. Though Itachi could hear no sobs, he could feel the dampness growing on his shirt.

Itachi had been spying on Naruto for the Akatsuki since a year or so after he joined and he liked to think he knew a lot about the blond from his observations. Not much should surprise him, but he found himself just that. Surprised. Naruto wore his heart on his sleeve for those who willingly looked, but he hadn't honestly seen the tears coming. The emotion behind those teary blue eyes told him all he needed to know and more. He moved his arms to wrap around the smaller blond.

Neither was sure how long exactly they stayed like that, just basking embracing one another. Two troubled and near broken souls clinging to each other in an effort not to fall completely apart.

"I'll stay. I'll stay."

XxxxX

The day had been spent getting to know each other. Naruto and Itachi spent their time having idle conversations (or as close to one could be with Itachi's one syllable replies). At some point during the day, they had made their way to the bedroom and instead of talking they had become rather frisky and by frisky I mean absolutely naughty.

They had skipped most of the foreplay; their heat having caught up with them unexpectedly. Naruto was kneeling, his ass in the air and face pressed into the mattress. Itachi was behind him, pale hands kneading tan globes roughly. He spread them apart and lowered his mouth to the clenching pink hole. For a moment he did nothing but breath on the hole but a desperate plea for more had him inserting his tongue.

Naruto moaned at the wet appendage entering him. It was slimy and pulsed whenever it moved, but it sent a delicious shiver through his spine.

"Unnn..." he moaned, unable to restrain himself at the pleasure he was receiving. God! What Itachi was doing was naughty and should be illegal. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if it was. There was no way that someone could possibly be good and do such criminal things with there mouth.

That tongue probed all the right places and Itachi had taken to sucking harshly at the twitching hole. Naruto was barely coherent. His thoughts sporadically moving from how good that tongue felt to how much he wanted more.

When the sensations stopped, Naruto almost went into a panicked frenzy. The finger roughly squeezing into his entrance prevented any such break downs. The finger was soon joined by a second and a third as the Uchiha impatiently prepared his young lover.

His fingers probed as he licked the path up Naruto's spin to his neck where he sucked hard enough to leave a mark. Muscles quivered beneath tan skin and sharp whimpers as Itachi finally touched Naruto's prostate. Itachi chuckled in Naruto's ear at the high pitched keening.

"You like that, hm?" Itachi whispered seductively, his voice husky and smooth. Naruto could only nod in affirmation.

"You want more?" Another nod. "Maybe I'll give you more if you say please."

If Naruto ever doubted that Itachi was a sadist, then that doubt no longer existed. The quick but sparse thrusts of those fingers were just enough to keep Naruto highly turned on, but not enough to bring out a release and he desperately wanted release, but damn it! He did not want to beg for it!

"N-noo"

"No? Does that mean you want me to stop?" Itachi stopped his hands work causing a strangled cry of displeasure to erupt from his young lover's mouth.

"No! Don't stop. Please give me more! I want more please!" Naruto could practically feel the sadistic glee emitting from the dark haired man above him and rather than get him angry, it only served to complete the impossible task of turning him on further. Itachi pulled Naruto up onto his hands before positioning the head of his cock at the blond's slicked entrance. He pressed his chess to his lover's back.

And then they joined.

It was an explosion of fantastic sparks and erupting heat as Itachi thrust into the smaller body beneath him. Naruto was perfectly tight and the Uchiha allowed his control to slip slightly as he groaned loudly into the tan ear.

Itachi hadn't bothered to wait for Naruto to adjust and that was perfectly okay. Naruto liked the slight tingle of pain that quickly disappeared as Itachi's pace quickened and as his prostate was hit.

"Oh! Right there!" he yelled. The electricity that shot through him at that moment was almost enough to shatter the precarious control he had on himself.

"Here?" Another shot of lightning quickly and roughly followed by another and another.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Everything was too much. Everything from the hot cock ramming in and out of him at a rough, carnal and smooth pace to the skin of Itachi's chest against his sweating back and the low grunts and moans falling from those lips directly into his ear. Begging and incoherent chants were all he could manage. "Yes, moremoremore...fuckmefuckmefuckme! Oh god!"

In and out. In and out. Itachi continued to thrust. Harder. Faster. The velvety walls around his cock trembling and clenching as he pulled tan hips to meet his own creating a symphonic orchestra of moans, pants, screams and slapping skin.

Naruto came first. Itachi's name falling off pouty lips in a hoarse scream as the tan body tensed; several thin streaks of white semen spurting from his flushed cock. Itachi continued to thrust into the slowly relaxing body beneath him, his own orgasm right in front of him. When he came, he released his load deep inside his young lover, who moaned weakly at the hot semen filling him.

Itachi gingerly slipped out of Naruto as the both collapsed all flush skin and heavy breaths. Sated for the moment, the basked in the after glow as Naruto slipped into a light doze and Itachi lay content with watching the teen sleep while they recovered for round two.

XxxxX

Meanwhile, in Kyuubi's cage, said fox was enjoying the relief from heat his container's recent coupling provided.

Everything was going pretty damn well in his opinion. Not only was Naruto finally getting laid (thus hopefully mellowing out the blond), but he had also had sex by his sixteenth spring. Which in turn meant Naruto wouldn't be infertile and weak.

A weak container would just not do.

Though admittedly it wouldn't do any good for either of them if Naruto was pregnant while still under the control of that idiot village. It's a damn good thing he did the basic chakra protection before the two human mates started having sex.

Ha! Naruto pregnant with a kid! What a funny thought.

Wait a second...

…

...

"SHIT!"

XxxxxxX

And Cut!

This chapter is currently unbeta'd.

Chapter Two completed after a long wait. Which I apologize for. It seemed like every time I sat opened my laptop to work on my stories, something happened and got in my way.

For my FF dot net readers, my AFF account is linked on my profile, so if you're having trouble go there. I was told that it works fine. I've decided to continue uploading my stories on FF dot net until the admin stop me. AFF is more so you can still locate and read my stories should they disappear from here.

Next Chapter: Naruto returns to Konoha. Tsunade's pissed and Kyuubi tries to think of how to break the news to his container.

Review! The Dark Side has sugar cookies shaped like foxes to give.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is purely fan made and non-profit.

Warnings for chapter: Mention of gay sex and male pregnancy. Some moderate Konoha bashing.

Timeline: Takes place a month and a half before Itachi vs. Sasuke battle. Itachi also doesn't have an illness.

Summary: Every spring since his 13th birthday, Naruto goes into heat. He endures it by himself, but one season Kyuubi reaches his limit. Enter one tied up Uchiha traitor and things get a little messy. Big time.

In the Heat of the Moment

ItaNaru

Chapter Three

XxxxxxX

Fluffy white clouds.

The only words that could possibly describe the haze that bordered Naruto's vision and the completely new feeling of absolute bliss that filled his heart.

The past week with Itachi had been amazing. He'd learned a lot about the older Uchiha that you'd never learn if you listened to the rumour mill and despite the dangers of being in the man's prescence, Naruto had felt completely safe, something not even Konoha could boast.

Naruto sighed wistfully into the air. He really wished that the week could have lasted forever. Who cared if he would be spending it in the same place as an S-rank criminal? It was a hell of a lot better than spending eternity in a village that would forever scorn his existence.

Being chained in a room full of Tora's wearing nothing but fresh salmon was better than that.

Naruto slowly came to a stop in the middle of the road. He could see Konoha's large gate just on the horizon surrounded by trees, but he didn't feel any joy when he looked at them. Just regretful longing.

He didn't want to return. He'd much rather travel or find a small spot and live in peace with no hatred, but he couldn't. There was nothing out there for him.

Sure Itachi was somewhere out there lying about his recent abscence, like Naruto was about to, but the Uchiha was on the clock. Sasuke had begun his active pursuit and it would only be a matter of time before the teen met his older brother in their final clash. A clash, Itachi would not survive.

Something painful gripped Naruto's throat at the thought.

Did he love Itachi? No, but there was something there. Something that was beginning to bloom and would surely become something magnificent. It wasn't love, but maybe it didn't have to be.

Whatever it was though, Naruto would cling to it. Grasp it tightly with his hands and never let it go because he had never had it before and chances were, he would never have it again.

XxxxX

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was easily one of the largest, if not the largest hidden village in all of the elemental countries. People from all over flocked to the village and the citizens of Konoha welcomed them with open arms. But like all ninja villages, Konoha was only prosperous because of the gallons of blood spilt and lives lost.

Tsunade still vividly remembered when she, herself, had been bathed in it.

As she looked over the village through the large window in her office, the Godaime couldn't help but see the bodies that blood covered buildings were built on.

It was one of the reasons she had refused to return to the village.

How could she possibly live in a village covered in the one of the few things that scared her breathless? How could she live in a village whose people did not honor those whose blood had been shed?

It was riduculous, but somehow she had ended back in this village not just as a citizen, but as its leader. And all because of the biggest of Konoha's sacrafices. The same cursed soul that had disapeared a week ago, leaving only a vague note.

She desperately wanted to send swarms of ANBU to find that little gaki, but she hadn't. Why? Because Jiraiya seemed to think that Naruto would return when he said he would and if Tsunade was painfully honest with herself, no one knew Naruto quite as much as Jiraiya. As much as she wanted to believe that Jiraiya had shirked of his duties during the three years they were gone, Naruto's progress and skill proved otherwise. There was no way he could have improved so much all on his own.

So that left her with little choice, but to be patient and wait for that blond brat to return.

And Tsunade did not like that at all.

She had never been blessed with patience like her sensei and predecessor. Usually, if she was required to wait for something, everything else had better be working smooth and efficiently. Unfortunately, as Hokage, almost nothing ever went the way it was supposed to.

For the people working in the Hokage Tower, this past week was absolute hell and a lot of the ninja contemplated leaving to find the Kyuubi brat themselves, if only to calm down their irritated leader.

But it wasn't necessary because at precisely two fifty-four p.m., that very day, Naruto walked through the village gates.

XxxxX

The citizens of Konoha were not stupid. They were more observant that your average civillian and didn't need to be told twice what to do in the event of an attack. They needed to be, especially with a demon walking the streets like it belonged.

They so desperately wanted to get rid of it. Kill it, destroy it, banish it. Something! But they couldn't. Their great Sandaime would have leveled the city if they did and the Godaime was no different. So, the citizens (ninja and civillian alike) resigned themselves to having to be patient and wait for the beast to be rid of itself.

They helped of course. They ignored him, whispered hurtful words just within range, overcharged for food and told their children to bully and scorn the monster. It had worked until the Kyuubi entered the academy. He had gone from sullen, misreable and quiet to loud, obnoxious and happy over night. It hadn't made sense, until they realized he was a fox and foxes were tricksters.

The demon brat was trying to fool them, but they wouldn't be fooled. They continued their practices and took notice of the small indicators that their plan was working. A slight twitch in the fingers, a flash of pain through blue eyes and obviously fake laughter.

It was fantastic for them. The fox's plan was being throttled by them.

Then the brat went on that three year trip after his failure to return their blessed Uchiha (those three years had been blissful for them) and when he returned he was different. There was a somber grey in his eyes that had not been there before. He still laughed and he still smiled, but there was something apathetic attached. No one knew what to make of the new brat, so they kept up their plan. The only problem now, though, was the lack of reaction. No more twitching fingers or pained expressions. At most people recieved a raised eyebrow in return as if the monster was saying, "Is that all you've got?" or "Like I haven't heard that one before."

And now, as the demon brat walked through the streets towards the Hokage tower after returning from his one week disapearance with a blissful smile on his face, there was no reaction at all. It was as if he hadn't heard them. He just continued to smile, occasionally blushing, as if he was a school girl with a crush.

But that wasn't possible because everyone knew that demons couldn't love.

XxxxX

Tsunade was yelling at him, but she wasn't sure he was registering what she was saying or even listening for that matter. He just stood in front of her desk, a dazed look in his eyes and a light blush on his scarred cheeks. Tsunade stopped her ranting abruptly, much to the Shizune's shock, who was standing just beside her mentor's chair holding TonTon in her arms.

Taking a calming breath, Tsunade counted to ten. Her gaki wasn't listening to her, so her anger was quite wasted. She stared at the teen in front of her before sighing and taking a seat in her chair.

"Naruto!" she barked. The harshness of her tone seemed to snap the blond out of his daze slightly as startled saphire eyes landed on her. "I'll only ask once," her voice sharp and tense. "Where have you been?"

His eyes cleared completely then and Tsunade quirked an eyebrow at that. He took a deep breath before replying to her inquiry, "I can't tell you."

The Hokage's temper shot through the roof. "Why the hell not!?" she yelled.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW!?" she boomed. "If this is one of your stupid little pranks, it's not even close to funny."

"It's not a prank," his voice was as crystal clear as his eyes. He was serious. She knew it, Shizune could see it and the ANBU hiding around her office could see it. The older woman sighed as she leaned back in the chair. She needed some sake.

"Alright," she began. "In that case, you'll be placed on village arrest." Naruto looked ready to protest, but she cut him off. "NO! You don't get to come and go from the village as you please, Naruto. You either get permission or you wait for a mission. Also, you must think I'm some sort of idiot to not know what time of the year it is. I can easily put two and two together. If you tell me who you spent the last week with, then I'll shorten your punishment and allow you and your team to go on a few close C-ranks."

Naruto stared at the woman in front of him. 'Bribery, huh?' he thought. 'Too bad for you Baa-chan. I made a promise to keep it secret and I refuse to break it.'

"I can't tell you."

Tsunade did not look pleased at all to hear this, but she said nothing for a moment.

"Fine! Don't tell me then," she grumbled as she signaled for two ANBUs to come out of hiding. She addressed the two of them. "New mission. You'll be watching Naruto during his confinement for the next two months. I'll set up a schedule with the rest of your team for when you'll trade off later today."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the two masked ninjas spoke in unison.

"Naruto, I won't say I'm not disapointed because I am, but whenever you decide to tell me what I want to know, I'll remove the punishment."

The blond said nothing, just a nod of his head in understanding.

"Very well. Dismissed!"

Naruto turned around and exited through the close doors, not once looking at anything besides his own feet. Tsunade winced as the doors slammed behind him. The two ANBUs disappeared in two clouds of smoke to go about their mission.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think that was for the best?" Shizune asked. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of what had just transpired and she had this very strong sense of forebodding.

"You saw it didn't you Shizune?" Tsunade closed her eyes as her assitsstant nodded. "Naruto was absolutely serious. Whether he was telling the truth or lying for the sake of his mystery partner, I don't know, but that seriousness troubles me. Do you understand Shizune? I need to keep a close eye on him. I don't know what's going on through that little brain of his."

"I understand."

XxxxX

Kyuubi sighed from within his cage. There was no doubt about it. The little orb of pulsing blue chakra was defintely that a baby. Naruto was pregnant. He should be showing symptoms soon and then The Great Demon Fox would have a much easier time telling his container the bittersweet news, but before then he had to plan.

There were many things that had yet to be settled and demonic pregnancies could be tough. Naruto would not get an abortion, it just wasn't in the kid's nature and so he would go through all nine months and then raise the child as his own. Konoha, however, was not the place to do that.

Yes, Kyuubi had a lot of planning to do. The ANBU watching Naruto were a set back, not a deal breaker. The timing had to be perfect too. Naruto would start showing by the time his village arrest ends. The villagers were prejudice not stupid. He already knew of the perfect place to settle. It was just a matter of connecting all the dots into a seamless operation.

Indeed, Kyuubi had a lot of planning to do.

XxxxxxX

To be continued...

This chapter is currently unbeta'd.

Sorry for the long wait. I really just sort of forgot about this story for a while and then my muse ran away in a fit of anger and I had to convince her to return by groveling.

Anway hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next Chapter: A week passes, Naruto starts showing pregnancy symptoms (but not the way you think) and maybe a little smut.

Review! Or you don't get any weasel shaped cookies!


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is purely fan made.

Warnings for chapter: Masturbation and sexual fantasy! Some Konoha bashing and plotting Kyuubi too.

Timeline: Takes place a month and a half before Itachi vs. Sasuke battle. Itachi also doesn't have an illness.

Summary: Every spring since his 13th birthday, Naruto goes into heat. He endures it by himself, but one season Kyuubi reaches his limit. Enter one tied up Uchiha traitor and things get a little messy. Big time.

In the Heat of the Moment

ItaNaru

Chapter Four

**XxxxxxX**

The Great Demon Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, who could cause earthquakes and tsunamis with a wave of one of his nine tails, was irritated. Why was he irritated you ask? Well the answer is quite simple.

It has been a week since he and his container, Naruto, returned from their seven day escape with Itachi Uchiha and the brat wasn't showing any symptoms of pregnancy, at all.

He knew that with humans it usually took a couple a weeks before the most annoying symptom, morning sickness, started. Because the bratty, blue chakra orb was being influenced by the fox's own demonic chakra, Kyuubi assumed the pregnancy would reflect that of a demon. So far, that assumption had been proven incorrect.

Naruto hadn't thrown up once. He wasn't suddenly tired and he wasn't floored with pain when a sudden cramp hit because there were no cramps in the first place.

Nope, the brat was just going about his buisness like nothing was different, the fact that the kid didn't know anything was different was besides the point. How the hell was Kyuubi going to break the news to Naruto if he didn't show any symptoms? He certainly couldn't go up to kid and say, "Hey brat! I totally forgot to do the contraception jutsu so your up the duff with Itachi's kid. Isn't that funny?"

That would surely go well. In fact, it would go so well, Kyuubi might just find his cage suddenly smaller than his large body could fit and wouldn't that be the most exciting thing ever.

**'I'm starting to get pissed at my own sarcasm,'**  the demon thought to himself.

What he needed to do was calm down and look at this situation rationally. Naruto may just be taking a little longer to show his symptoms. The brat was currently off in dream land dreaming about clouds shaped like weasels or something as it was nighttime. Surely, he would show something in the morning. Kyuubi just needed to keep an eye out for anything suspicious or different in his containers behavior. When the kid did start showing symptoms, and he would, Kyuubi would be there to explain everything calmly and smoothly. Then they could work together to plan what to do.

He just had to be a little more patient. That's all.

**XxxxX**

Naruto woke up that morning feeling strange. Not sick, just weird. It was like he was missing something and yet that something was right in front of him at the same time. Yawning and stretching, he looked at his frog alarm clock and noted that it was pass ten o'clock.

He didn't have team training because both Kakashi-sensei and Sakura were pissed at him. Not that he particulary cared. When they were ready to return to being ninja and stop being children then he would gladly train with them, but he wasn't going to be sit and be lectured by a lazy pervert and a cotton candy banshee.

He occasionally saw Sai. The emotionally inept teen had stopped by a few times and they spared together. Sai seemed to understand that Naruto did not want to talk about what happened while he was gone and for that Naruto was grateful. He'd have to find a way to subtly thank his teammate.

Other than that one team meeting the day after he returned and the occasional training with Sai, Naruto hadn't seen much of anyone else. He passed Neji on the way to Ichiraku's once, but they weren't really close so they had just sort of waved at each other before going on their way. He'd heard Lee and Gai-sensei more than he saw them and he could ocasionally get a glimpse of the others, but he hadn't spoken to anyone.

It might be because he rarely left his apartment.

Yeah, that might be it.

Naruto, however, couldn't muster the energy to deal with the villagers and it's not like he didn't have things to do in his apartment. His plants were looking greener than they had in a while and he had plenty of scrolls from the Perverted-sage to read.

But, right now, the blond didn't even want to get up and do anything. He flopped back down into bed and burrowed back under his covers with every intention of going to sleep.

'It's too bad Itachi isn't here,' he thought with a pout. His eyes closed as he prepared to go back to resting. 'Then we could make lots of love right here.'

Blue eyes shot straight open and Naruto sat up rigidly in bed. 'What the hell was that thought?'

Why was he suddenly thinking of having sex with Itachi Uchiha. He hadn't thought of that since the went their seperate ways. His thoughts on that man had all been mostly innocent. He thought more about Itachi's calming presence than the sex that presence usually brought with it.

But he wouldn't necessarily mind if Itachi appeared right now and started kissing him on the lips passionately with lots of tongue and a little lip biting. In fact, it would be best if that did happen because that would lead to other things and Naruto really wanted to do other things.

'Whoa hold on for a minute! This seriously needs to stop before it gets out of hand!'

Seriously, though. He should definetely stop thinking about Itachi Uchiha without a shirt, smirking devilishly as he kissed along Kyuubi's seal, humming while he did and he definetly shouldn't think of Itachi Uchiha without a shirt and _wet_.

Naruto pulled a pillow to his chest as he burried his face in it. If this train of thought didn't stop soon, he would be faced with a serious problem and be forced to take care of it right there, in front of his very open window and his ANBU watchers. He lifted his head out the pillow, a furious blush on his cheeks.

Itachi wouldn't care about the watchers at all, but Naruto wouldn't do anything in front of them without Itachi there.

Naruto calmly put the pillow down and untangled himself from the blankets. Reaching over, he pulled the string to release the blinds, listening as they rattled down and met the window sill with a soft  _clap_. The mid morning sun was no longer blaring into the room and the small space became shaded.

Reaching over, Naruto crudely straightened his sheets and lay back on them with his eyes closed. Imagining.

_Itachi was present over him. Long, dark tresses cascading around his face like a curtain blocking out the world. He was with out a shirt and Naruto could see every detail of the peferctly sculpted pale chest with blaring clarity. The blond wanted to run his fingers all over it, but he was stopped by a gentle command._

" _Today, is all about you. Let me pleasure you," his older partner whispered in his ear._

Naruto moaned, rubbing his hands up and down his body, teasingly across his inner thighs and playing with the hem to his oversized white t-shirt.

_Itachi leaned down to lick his whisker marks and Naruto couldn't repress the shiver that travelled through his body. His marks were so sensitive and here Itachi was taking full advantage of that fact. A soft gasp escaped his mouth and then suddenly Itachi's tongue was intertwined with his own, a pale hand still caressing his scarred tongues swirled around each other in Naruto's mouth causing a moan to rumble in the back of his throat. Itachi spent extra care to taste every inch of his smaller lover's mouth._

_The pale hands were exploring the lithe body beneath him. Running over tan thighs and scrapping against soft cotton cloth. Naruto's body was being set on fire by the Uchiha's teasing touches. Saliva dribbled down his chin from their conjoined mouths and Naruto arched into the elder's touch._

He shimmied out of his boxers, no longer being able to endure the constricting nature of the underwear. He gasped when the cool air of his bedroom met the heated flesh of his cock. He didn't dare touch it, not yet.

_Dream Itachi was sucking on his neck as pale hands worked to remove the frog boxers from his person. The hands caressed from his knees up to his hips, squeezing and rubbing before slipping under the hem of the t-shirt to hardened nipples that he rubbed and flicked._

_They broke their intense kiss for a moment before their mouths returned to each other. Naruto's arms lifted to wrap around the Uchiha's neck and pulled their bodies closer. Their respecitive heats mingled and mixed causing deep groans to escape from both their mouths and into the others'._

"mmmn..." he moaned as his fingers worked on tweaking his nipples through his shirt. The cotton felt soft against his sensitive skin and Naruto shuttered at the sensation.

" _Where do you want me to touch?" Itachi asked, his voice deep and sensual. "Do you want my hands to stay here of do you want them somewhere else?"_

_Naruto's breaths were harsh and rapid. He was so impossibly turned on and his lover's voice was only adding to that._

" _Come on Naruto-kun. Tell me what you want."_

"Oh God! Your hands! Put your hands on my cock..." he cried out. His left hand immediately shooting down to his weeping erection where he gently massaged the base before trailing his finger to the tip. He collected the small bead of pre-cum on the tip of his finger and brought it to his mouth. It was salty and bitter, but he moaned in complete bliss anyway as he sucked on the finger and as his other hand went to stroke his cock.

_The skin of Itachi's hand was rough against the smooth skin of his sensitive cock and Naruto mewled in pleasure as the hand slowly moved up and down his erection. The raven delivered a soft kiss to a scarred cheek before moving to suck at the blond's neck. His other hand lifted the hem of the white t-shirt, unveiling flushed, tan skin. The long pale fingers left a trail of goosebumps in their wake as they lifted the shirt just above dusty, brown nipples._

" _mm...Itachi," Naruto breathed. Itachi was making him feel so good and he wanted more, but wasn't sure he could form a sentence coherent enough to properly convey his need._

Naruto's breath was coming out in harsh pants as he increased the speed of his hand slightly. He still sucked on his finger, the erotic slurping sounds only intensifying his arousal.

_The lithe, tan body arched as Itachi bit down on his neck, a throaty moan exiting his mouth. He could feel the smirk against his skin and under normal circumstances it would irritate him, but this situation was far from normal._

_A warm tongue lapped at the mark there and Naruto could not stifle the moan that left his mouth if he wanted to. Itachi was setting his body on fire and yet it wasn't enough. The hand on his cock was moving far too slowly._

"nnn...mo-more," he demanded. "Oh gods...more."

_Itachi hummed against his neck before pulling his head away. Those smoldering red eyes bore into Naruto's own, amusement and smugness dancing in their depths. God, the things he felt for this man._

" _You want more?" God, the things that voice did to him. Naruto nodded, giving a desperate moan as well. "Then more you shall have."_

_Itachi lowered his head then, just above Naruto's aching, red erection. His breath ghosted over the sensitive head like a heated, silk blanket and the blond trembled at the sensation. Itachi delivered a soft kiss to the leaking tip and trailed light kisses down towards the base, where he sucked on the skin._

Naruto's hand was working furiously on his cock. Pre-cum leaked from the tip and streamed down his shaft providing a makeshift lubrication.

_Itachi licked the pre-cum that had accumulated at the tip before running his tongue against the slit. Naruto writhed against the bed, his body arching at the naughty minstrations of his lover's wicked tongue._

_The raven haired man kissed the swollen head before opening his mouth and closing it around the tip, making sure to suck gently. Naruto's body curved upwards in attempt to get more of his cock in that mouth, but Itachi was having none of that and forced tan hips to still with his own hands. Tantalizingly slow, Itachi worked the erection fully into his mouth, giving a few soft hums as he engulfed Naruto's manhood._

"Ah! Hm...Ita-"

Naruto was in a perfectly debauched state. His blue eyes hazy and his skin flushed to create a lovely shade of pink. Drool slipped out of his mouth, the finger he had once actively slurped on now sat purposlessly at the corner of his mouth.

_Up, down. Up, down. Itachi's head worked around the blond's cock delivering soft hums inbetween moments of harsh, vacumn-like suction. Naruto's mind was a blur of sensations and incoherent thoughts as he tried desperately to hold in his oncoming orgasm, but it proved useless._

" _Oh god! Itachi! I'm..."_

"I'm almost there! Oh god I'm going to cum!" he cried out. He could feel his balls tightening and the coil deep in his stomach was constricting to the point of breaking. His hand moved at impossible speeds along his cock trying to reach that moment of pure bliss. "I'm coming! Oh fucking god I'm coming!"

Tanned feet dug into the mattress and his back arched highly off the bed as thick streams of white semen spurted out of cock. His hand slowed, but didn't stop completely as he rode the waves of his orgasm, breathing staggered and harsh. The sticky fluid had projected up towards his chest and onto his t-shirt that was now surely stained.

Naruto sat up, face flushed and crystal blue eyes still glazed over in lust. He took several deep breaths in attempt to calm his quickly beating heart, but it wasn't working. He couldn't clear out the fog that clouded his mind, his thoughts still on Itachi and all the sinful things that man could do.

He fisted his hair in frustration. He just masturbated! That should having taken the edge of at least, but as he looked down at his privates, surely enough, his cock was twitching in attempt to come back alive.

He needed a shower. A nice, ice cold shower and then he needed something to concentrate on like a scroll. 'Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful plan,' he thought.

He stood – taking a moment to stabalize himself on his shaky legs – and headed out of his bedroom, through his living room/kitchen and into the adjacent bathroom.

Of course, the freezing shower didn't work and he ended up jacking off halfway through, much to his frustration and annoyance.

Just what the hell was up with him?

XxxxxxX

And another chapter done!

Majority of this chapter was sex, but I wanted to give you something because it will be a few chapters before the next scene.

Next time: Another week goes by, Naruto's emotions begin to throw everything out of wack, team training picks up again and Sai wonders for his friend's sanity.

Review because that's what friends who want cookies do.

 


End file.
